The Sacrifice
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: A sacrifice is something that is given up...Leo makes a sacrifice for one of his brothers.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own them....**

**I wrote this and the next one at camp....**

**The Sacrifice:**

Leo sprinted ahead of his younger brothers as they struggled to keep up. Raph and Casey were back at the lair working on Raph's cell cycle.

Leo neared the edge of a building and stopped, panting lightly. Mike stumbled to a halt and collapsed, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Don stopped and leaned back, arms above his head, mouth open as he gasped for breath.

"Dude...I...thought...we...were......goin'....for....a...light...run!" gasped out Mike.

"That....was..light...for Leo..."rasped Don.

Leo chuckled as he watched his brothers' try and catch their breath. After a few minutes they straightened and stood. Leo smiled and shook his head.

"Looks liek you two are out of shape," Leo chided.

"Ha," grumbled Don. Mikey's eyes glittered mischievously and Leo eyed him. Don looked at Mike and grinned, turning his attention on Leo as well. Leo raised an eye ridge and tensed, ready to move.

They launched themselves at him only to hit the ground with a grunt as Leo jumped out of the way. Mike quickly scrambled to his feet and began chasing Leo around the rooftop. Don joined in shortly and soon they had Leo pinned down. They were all laughing as they tickled Leo merciliessly. Leo squirmed, struggling to get away, but was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, leaving him weakly attempting to push them away. Finally they stopped and let him catch his breath.

"You...two are...evil..."He laughed. They just grinned, Don extended his hand and helped Leo up. Leo shook his head, still laughing.

Leo glanced at his watch.

"We should probably head back, April will be there with pizza soon," He said.

Mike whooped and shot toward home, Don and Leo hot on his heels. They got about four blocks before dropping down into an alley. Don and Mike headed for a manhole, Leo paused, sensing someone else in the alley. Mike and Don lifted the manhole cover and were preparing to jump down when they saw Leo tense.

A split second later bullets tore through the alley, accompanied by loud gunfire.

Leo shot forward, unsheathing his swords. He stopped in front of his brothers and whirled his swords,deflecting bullets, giving his brothers time to get underground. Leo grunted as a stray bullet grazed his side. He turned to join his brothers only to be grabbed from behind and sent sprawling. Leo hit a wall and grunted as he connected with the ground. Leo looked up at the sound of a gun being cocked.

A purple dragon stood over him, grinning evilly. Don knocked the gun out of the man's hand and Mike sent him running. Leo started to get up, but Don stopped him and examined the bullet wound...well tried to.

"It's fine! Let's get out of here!" Leo grunted.

"I don't think your leaving that easily freaks," snarled Hun as he came up the alley.

Leo growled as more purple dragons flanked Hun and surrounded them, cutting off the way to the manhole. Leo gritted his teeth when he saw that his swords were just out of reach.

"Leo? Um please tell me you've got a plan," Mike pleaded.

"Get to the manhole and get underground," Leo grunted out.

Leo shouted a war cry and lept forward grabbing his swords and turning to fight. Don and Mike followed suit. They were doing fine untill Hun decided to fight dirty. Hun threw a pepper spray bomb into the middle of the three, leaving them on their knees gagging and rubbing their eyes. Hun came forward with a gas mask on, he kicked Mike over and pulled out a gun. He pointed the gun at Mike's head.

Leo shook his head, his eyes cleared. He lept forward deflecting the bullet through his own shoulder.

"Leo!!" screamed Don and Mike simaltaneiously as they watched their brother drop to his knees clutching his shoulder. Hun kicked him aside, angrily. Leo kicked back managing to knock the gun out of Hun's hand. Hun kicked Leo in the stomach, making him double up.

Hun grinned and pulled out a long knife.

"Control the other two, the orange one first," growled Hun.

Leo looked up to a gun as two men stood over him. Don was pinned down by three men and Mike was held still by two. Leo gritted his teeth as Mike squirmed and eyed the blade in front of him. Leo took a deep breath and lept up, he kicked the guns out of the men's hands and knocked them away. Leo stopped the blade with his hands, inches from his own face. Blood gushed from his shoulder and oozed from his side. Hun jerked the knife back and then sliced down with lightning speed.

"No!!!" Mike screamed as Leo crumpled to the ground, clutching his face. Don stared in horror.

Sirens broke through the silence. Hun cussed angrilly and he took off as a poilice car started down the alley. The others not far behind him.

Don rushed forward, helping Leo to the manhole. Mike dropped down helping Don with Leo.

Twenty Minutes Later Don helped Leo to the couch as Mike and April got the first aide supplies. Leo passed out as his wounds were cleaned. April started working on his face. She started crying as she cleaned the blood away. A deep, ugly, gash, stretched from above his right eye ridge, down across his eye, over his nose, and through the lower part of his other eye. The blood wouldn't stop.

"Guys!! Leo needs a doctor Now!" April wept as she got up and grabbed her phone.

Raph grabbed Leo as Don finished putting on a temporary bandage. Raph lifted Leo bridal style and carried him out toward the BattelShell.

"Easy bro...I got ya'," Rpah said despretly, "Just hang in there...please...Trust me..I wan'a beat the shell out'a you for being such a hero..but you got'a live long enough for to do that...just hang in there."

Mike craddled Leo in the BattleShell as they raced toward April's friend's clinic.

"Why's ya have to do that bro?" Mike whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Leo just lay limp, moaning softly when his face was bumped.

The Next Morning....

Raph sat up and stretched. They were at April's. Leo was asleep in the spare room, his face stiched and bandaged. Raph shuttered as he remembered what April's friend had said, Leo would be blind. Mike had broke down sobbing when he had heard the news and Don had started crying, clinging to a chair for support.

Raph sighed and got up, walking toward Leo. He stopped in the door way, and couldn't help but smile a little. Mike ws curled up beside Leo, cheeks wet with tears. Raph walked in and sighed. He looked at Leo sadly.

"You know how much I want to call you an idiot...but...you saved Mike...I-I promise I'll pound Hun later...you got'a get back on your feet," Raph whispered.

"Sure...thing...could you...get me something to drink first?" croaked Leo softly.

Raph nearly started crying with relief.

"Yeah..lay still..Mike's next to ya', I'll be right back," Raph said gently.

Leo managed to nodd and sighed.

One Month Later...

A loud crash in the direction of the dojo sent Rpah sprinting. Don was laying on the ground, in a pile of various objects, smiling.

Mike whooped and punched the air.

"Leo's back!!" he hollered.

Leo stood or rather crouched a few feet away holding a Bo.

Flashback******

Leo put the wooden swords back in Master Splinter's hands, turned to the weapon rack and felt along it. He picked up a spare Bo and turned in Don's direction.

"Show me..." he said, "When I've mastered this...I'll go back to swords."

End Of Flashback*****

Raph grinned and jumped forward, testing Leo. He managed to block Raph easily and even managed to disarm him.

"Good work my son," Master Splinter praised. Leo bowed.

"Thank-you Sensei," he whispered.

Master Splinter stepped forward and handed Leo a pair of wooden swords.

Later...

"I-I wish Leo could still see..its got to be hard...he still gets bruises on his feet and shins sometimes," sighed Mike.

"He-"started Don.

"It was nothing Mike..I would've given my life to protect any of you. Losing my sight...it's a small price to pay for my love," interupted Leo gently.

He was leaning against the door frame. His blue mask no longer showing his eyes, simply a band of blue.

He was smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
